crossovercovefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Marvelous
Captain Marvelous is the Captain and GokaiRed of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He desires everything to be stimulating, and he is always curious. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what. Marvelous is the type to poke his head in where it does not belong, and he often brandishes his crew of 5 with unreasonable orders. Though he is the team leader, Captain Marvelous is an unpredictable sort of character who does reckless things to satisfy his curiosity, stating his actions as what any pirate would do in that particular moment. He is much stronger than he looks, evidently seen in episode 7 where he throws darts while wearing a heavy bracelet that Don can barely carry with both hands. His strength is also displayed in a flashback in episode 12, where he rips the Zangyack tracking collar off Joe's neck. He also has a rather hearty appetite. Marvelous is also someone who cares much for his crew and for others even if he doesn't show it. An example of this was when Basco captured his crew and he was having a hard time deciding what to do. Another example is when Gai asked to become a Gokaiger after his debut battle and Marvelous asked him what he would contribute to his crew. Despite this selfish reasoning, he was concerned with someone so young taking on the Zangyack. However, he does believe in his crew and doesn't worry about them when they are in a bind of their own. Early Life Much of Marvelous' early life is unknown, but what is known is, when he was ten years old, he was saved by Space Sheriff Gavan in Kazioku Sentai Gokaiger vs Gavan and after he grew up he traveled alone as a pirate. Captain Marvelous once fought Kiadio, the strongest bounty hunter in the universe, who nearly killed him, but he intentionally stabbed himself in the chest to create a weak spot in order to make the fight more interesting, ultimately letting Marvelous escape. One day, while looking through treasure after a run in with the Gormin, Marvelous discovered something of interest: the Ranger Key of Akarenger. AkaRed soon appeared and told Marvelous that he needed it, but Marvelous refused to give him it and attacked him, but was swiftly defeated. AkaRed told him about the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, telling him that he would never get what he wanted if he just gave up, and this speech inspired Marvelous to join AkaRed. Marvelous was part of the Red Pirate Gang with AkaRed along with his robotic parrot, Navi. One notable occasion saw AkaRed save Marvelous from his own impulsiveness before finding the BoukenRed Key. They would later be joined by Basco ta Jolokia. They searched the universe in the GokaiGalleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams which were dispersed all over the universe, so they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys of the core Sentai teams, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, and revealed that he conspired with Zangyack forces that attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys (though unbeknownst to Marvelous, Basco possessed the Sixth, Bangai, and Extra Ranger Keys), telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Before Crossover Cove) Marvelous later comes across Joe Gibken, who was being pursued by Zangyack forces for escaping after he refused to carry out orders. He had a tracking collar on him which would kill him if he removed it, Joe was saved from his executioners by Marvelous, whom he vowed to follow after Captain Marvelous managed to get the collar off through painstaking effort, Joe became Gokai Blue. Marvelous and Joe later met and befriended Luka Milify, a criminal who stole energy crystals from Zangyack warehouses, who became Gokai Yellow; Don Dogoiger, a somewhat insignificant but intelligent mechanic who became Gokai Green and Ahim de Famille, the Princess of the planet Famille which was destroyed by Zanygack who became Gokai Pink. With this, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger were complete. The Ranger Keys allowed Marvelous to harness the power of the 34 Super Sentai who once protected the Earth, with the Gokaiger Keys, he started the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger team, with himself as Gokai Red. Marvelous travelled in the GokaiGalleon in his search with Navi's hints, though confusing, proved to be of help to him in his continuing efforts to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Marvelous and his crewmates would arriv eon Earth and slowly come to see Earth as a world to protect as the 35th Super Sentai Team, intially to gain the Greater Powers of the Ranger Keys by being tested by the former members of Super Sentai teams that came before the Gokaigers and coming to face Zanygack every step of the way as well Basco, they would later be joined by GokaiSilver, a Earthling named Gai ikari who was a fanboy of Super Sentai. Eventually the Gokaigers obtain all but 5 Greater Powers which Basco had stolen and in the end, it taken an injured Marvelous stabbing through his own foot atop of Basco's being shot at point blank range but it also given Marvelous a point blank slash, Marvelous surivives only thanks to Sally's piece of bomb that ended ehr life when Basco kills her despite Sally being comrades with him. World Arc Marvelous would appear during the invasion , flyinh the Galleon against the monsters and a Omega succedded in destroying the Galleon after only Marvelous escaped, his crewmates nowhere to be seen. Marvelous would join in the Disgaea Tournament alongside Tommy Oliver as the two met previously and their first match was against Gilgamesh of Final Fantasy as Marvelous's brilltant plan was to confuse Gilgamesh with the Black Ranger Key of Abareranger while Tommy was the Black Dino Ranger, the plan was a success and in the end it took a Final Wave and Brachio Staff Energy Orb to send Gilgamesh flying into the mountside of the Arena Field Change and plummet comcially to his 'death' Marvelous would ljoin forces with Luka, Ahim and Don against Dark Falz alongside the other Heroes and teh groups seperating to get away from the Reapers and Marvelous along with his crewmates, the Power Rangers and Harry potter Crew, ended up in Hogwarts where Don finds the Room of Requirement on the Seventh Floor with a newly reconstructed GokaiGalleon. Gokaiger In battle he prefers using sword and gun rather than duel-wielding like the other Gokaiger are fond of doing. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'Gokai Buckle' *Gokai Sabre *'Gokai Gun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiGalleon' 'Ranger Key ' The Gokai Red Ranger Key is Captain Marvelous' personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Gokai Red. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger Puppet once, by basco. After defeating their own Ranger Key puppets, the other five Gokaigers defeated the puppet Gokai Red Ranger Key, with Marvelous reclaiming his key shortly after. Marvelous si also capable of transforming into the previous 34 Super Sentai before him into any color as well. Bounty His bounty is initially 1,500,000 Zagin but this is eventually raised to 3,000,000 This is then raised even further to 5,000,000. After the death of Warz Gill, he now has a "UNLIMITED" reward bounty on his head. Trivia *Marvelous shares a few things in common with 3 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Joe and Luka. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same color as them, the other being Joe. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts be the same gender as them, the other being Don. ***Overall, Marvelous is the only one to have a counterpart from all 34 previous Sentai teams with the same color and gender as him. *Throughout most of the season, Marvelous has used only Red Rangers. The only time he uses a different color is when the whole team joins in. **Notably, his first non-Red Gokai Change, BoukenSllver has a bit of brilliance to it: Bouken Silver's main mecha is GoGo Fire/Siren Builder, where it is mainly red. It was also piloted by Bouken Red at one point in his native series. *Captain Marvelous' name is similar to DC Comics hero Captain Marvel. Also, they both have costumes that are mainly red and gold. Marvel Comics also has multiple Captain Marvels, though they vary in color schemes. *While not the first alien Sentai hero, Marvelous is the first full-time alien Red Ranger. The only other notable alien Red of Earth in Sentai is Leonian Gyoku Rou of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, but he was of a period prior to Earth SPD using the typical Sentai battle suits and was only in four episodes at the end of the season. **Comparatively, Power Rangers had two full-time Red Rangers of alien descent prior: Aurico and Andros. *With Red Rangers normally being the commander of the team, or at least a figurehead, Captain Marvelous remains in the center. *Marvelous is the only male Gokaiger whose name consists of more then three letters. *5 Red Rangers (TimeFire, KabutoRaiger, Wolzard Fire, AkaRed, and Princess Shinken Red) are not Marvelous' counterparts, as these Reds aren't part of their respective teams' cores. *Marvelous is the only Gokaiger who has never transformed into a Black Ranger (With the exception of Crossover Cove where he becomes AbareBlack and Black Lion Rio Key respectively.) *Of the 5 core Gokaigers, Marvelous has had the least amount of non-core Ranger transformations. *Marvelous has the most amount of counterparts with a Bird motif, considering his Kamen Rider OOO counterpart just happens to be the all Red Bird motif combo. *StardustXtreme decided to bring in Marvelous since he enjoyed Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger plus, with Marvelous being brought in, he would have access to all the Keys since Aerith G. brought in Tommy Oliver of Power Rangers *While Marvelous is hinted to hold feelings for Ahim, Stardust and Aerith agreed on it being him paired with Luka, this also references to Marvelous and Luka's respective actors Ryota Ozawa and Mao Ichimachi who are actually dating during production of the show. *Marvelous will also gain access to the Kamen Rider OOO TaJaDol Key at some point in the Cove, referncing to Super Hero Taisen where the Gokaigers gain the TaJaDol, GataKiriba, ShaUTa, Latoratah and PuToTya Keys *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider Decade are actually anniversary shows of Kamen Rider and respectively, and Super Hero Taisen was created to celebrated Super Hero Time's 10th Anniversary. Category:Characters